When consuming a canned or bottled beverage, particularly outdoors, there is frequently encountered the problem of insects such as bees or the like flying into the opening of the bottle or can. Besides the unappetizing nature of this occurence, there is the additional problem that the insect such as a bee can be subsequently be carried into the mouth of an unsuspecting user drinking from the container. This could be a significant problem where the insect is a bee as the bee may then sting the user. In fact, there are cases where a bee has stung the inside of the mouth or throat of a user and the user died as a result of this.
There has been disclosed in the prior art various closures which are adapted to engage a drink opening, particularly canned drinks. Typical of these closures are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,952,914 (Vogt), 3,804,287 (Balocca et al), 3,622,034 (Lutzker et al), 3,952,911 (Bozek et al), 4,103,804 (Fournier et al), 4,164,303 (Waterbury), 4,165,016 (Moller), and 4,232,797 (Waterbury). The closures disclosed in these patents serve to help preserve the liquid contents of the can after opening, but must be removed in order to allow the contents to be emptied or drunk from the can.
The use of a screen or the like adjacent the opening of a can has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,568 (Pool). However, the screen disclosed in this patent is merely acting as a filter for the contents poured from the container and is not adapted to be used nor usable with a drink opening.
Thus, it can be seen that there exists a need in the prior art for a protector which prevents insects such as bees and the like from entering a liquid container but which allows the opening of the liquid container to be readily used by the consumer.